


Backstab Me. Will You?

by arizonia1



Category: Persona 4, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double murder, M/M, PWP without Porn, Serial Killers, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: A small town was plagued by murders, little did the murderers themselves know they were neighbors.





	

_ Backstab Me. Will You? _   
  
Salem was a small town, most everyone knew each other. That wasn’t that big of a deal in of itself, it’s good to know your neighbors. No, the problem in this town was that there was a serial killer on the loose. The mafia was also terrorizing the townspeople, but they were a lesser threat compared to a serial killer. Four lives have already been taken from this person and all that was left were bloody notes signifying the killer’s presence. The problem, the notes were sometimes different.   
  
The town’s sheriff and private investigators were constantly trying to find any sort of clues as to who the killer was. Their trail always ran cold though. The notes that had a different message was really throwing them off. The second and fourth victims was also killed in a different way. The first and third were found with a single stab wound through the back. The second and fourth had been found with a single slice on the back of the neck. There was absolutely no tells of who did these crimes. Forensics couldn’t find any fingerprints on any of the victims. Not even the door had any outside the owners.   
  
Sometime down the line another body was found. This was the mafia’s doing this time. A single gunshot, but that was all that could be told. No will, or anything. There must be a janitor in the mafia, the one in charge of removing any helpful evidence. It was time for the town meeting. Some of the townspeople were already out and about waiting for the discussion. Yu was busying himself handing out food he had made the previous night. Delicious smelling and accepted by many, no one suspects him of any wrongdoing. Next door to him was Yosuke. He was sitting on the front steps of his house strumming on a guitar and singing a song of the fall. His music filled the ears of the neighbors and he was so jovial, he was just as innocent looking as his neighbor.   
  
The mayor cleared her throat and asked everyone to gather at the town center. Yu and Yosuke trotted up together, the Medium hid her face under the hood of her cloak, and the jailor came out with last night’s prisoner. The sheriff is the first to announce the death of a fellow townsperson, and the doctor was unable to identify their job or anything. Many of the others are shocked, and suspicion is thrown towards though that don’t react at all. Yu is the first to show remorse for not getting to know the other person any better, as he was his neighbor. Some others are also mourning as well.   
  
Soon enough discussion is being held on who could be the mafioso that killed the innocent townsperson. There was one quiet guy standing far from the center and was starting to get fidgety. No one in town really ever trusted him anyway. Now, he was acting just suspicious now that the body had been found. He knows something. The town decided it would be best to vote him up for trial. All the while Yosuke was still strumming gently but adding in his opinion of the man’s activity. Yu, as usual, stayed quiet and didn’t add or refute anything during the trial.   
  
With very little conflicting evidence, the town declares the man guilty. He says nothing as he’s hauled off by the jailor to be executed. The town quieted down a bit and went on with their lives. In fact, Yu and Yosuke were going off together to chat. No one knew what those two did in their spare time, but at the same time no one bothered to ask. Most of the townspeople knew the two were an item. So they sometimes spent random nights together. They were headed off to Yosuke’s house for the night, perhaps to talk about today’s trial, they were common but random at times.    
  
That night the town seemed fairly quiet, not that that mattered too much for Yu and Yosuke. They were enjoying the evening together, but both seemed a little tense. Yosuke’s hand was constantly fidgeting under his sleeve, while Yu had refused to remove his jacket at the door.   
  
“So…” Yosuke started as he stood up. “You think that serial killer will strike again soon? He’s been quiet lately.”   
  
Yu pondered as he stood up as well. “I’m not sure, the lack of deaths by his hands is a concerning thing. He’s letting the town get paranoid of when he’ll strike again.”   
  
While they were talking neither man knew the other was slowly dragging out a weapon. Yosuke’s was a sharp and pointed dagger, ready to stab, while Yu’s was better for slicing, as it was a simple kitchen knife. They were being friendly in anticipation of the other letting their guard down, they didn’t know the other was a serial killer. Especially since both were friendly during the daytime. Slowly and carefully they moved towards each other, but in a motion that seemed like they were ready to embrace. Yu genuinely had a crush on the other, but he couldn’t let him know of his nefarious ways, and the same could be said of Yosuke.   
  
Grey eyes locked with brown as the two got close. Their lips brushed gently as the two leaned into the other. Yu’s free hand threaded into Yosuke’s hair, particularly around his neck. His fingers played with the fine caramel hair while he slowly brought his other hand slowly up behind the other. Yosuke, on the other hand rested his free hand on the small of Yu’s back and pressed him in closer. The hand with the dagger in it slowly being raised towards the middle of the other’s back, just to the left of his spine.   
  
Their lips moved gently against each other as both men were trying to play a distraction. Yu’s hand in Yosuke’s hair suddenly griped tightly before he slashed his knife across the soft flesh of the other’s neck. The blood started to gush from the injury and got all over Yu’s hand and the knife as well. At the same time as Yu’s attack he suddenly flinched as something penetrated him. He had felt the arm around the lower part of his back tighten just a moment before and it was obvious that Yosuke just backstabbed him. Both of them broke the kiss at the same moment and stared into each other’s eyes, surprised.   
  
Blood stained both of their lips a crimson color. Yu had coughed up a little after he was stabbed. Their reactions were the same and genuine. Yu and Yosuke had trusted each other up to this point only to be betrayed by the other. Color was draining from their faces quickly as the blood left them.   
  
“You…”   
  
“Were the other serial killer?”   
  
  
  
  
  
Their bodies were still intertwined the next morning, for all to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> This AU was based off a round of Town of Salem I had played in some time ago. I had named myself “Yu Narukami” and someone else (I found out after he died that it was a friend of mine I was playing with) was “Yosuke Hanamura”. We ended up being next door neighbors, and were both Serial Killers but we didn’t know. Even funnier is that we tried killing each other but it’s impossible for an SK to kill an SK in game, but we were also the most sociable during the daytime to make it seem like we were townies.
> 
> For those of you that don’t know how ToS works, everyone puts in a name, and gets a random role in one of many factions, specifically Serial Killers, Arsonists, Townies, Mafia, and Neutrals. You’re supposed to find those of your opposing factions and kill them before you get killed as no one knows anyone else's roles (exceptions being Mafia and Vampires), and sometimes you kill someone of your own faction (that’s mostly a Townie problem). This is particularly insane during All-Any where there can be more than one Serial Killer, Arsonist, etc. and you don’t know how many there are in town.
> 
> Now, I did make the town seem bigger than fifteen people (the game limit) and have more diverse roles to make it seem like an actual town. The townies also obviously are more aware of each other. Of course I also changed the rule about the SKs because it would have been funny if we killed each other.


End file.
